Fanon Vacation/Eps. 2
The sun rises up. 4.13 wakes up. Player: Hello. 4.13: WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!!!!? Player: There were no more beds. Plus I get lonely. 4.13: RRRRRRRRR! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND FOR A PLACE TO SLEEP! JUST DON'T SLEEP IN MY BED! Player: Sorry. But do you still want to hang out... 4.13: NO! Now get away from me! McBoo: Hey when did you get here? Player: Like everyone that got here at Midnight. 3.14: I didn't here anyone else come. McBoo: Who else came here? Toadtool: Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep for a few more minutes. Yoshbert: Yeah. We got here late so we didn't get much time to sleep. Karma: We'll I'm up. I wonder what there is to do around here. Clyde: We'll I'm going in the hot tub. Yoshbert: There's a hot tub!? I'm up, let's go! Toadtool: I'll stay in bed to dream of a new invention I could make. Player: I wish more people could come. Unluckily theres only a small boat to bring people here so we have to wait a while. 4.13: (Sarcastically) Too bad. Purple Koopa Bro and Dashed: Wassup? 4.13: (Sacrastically) Oh Great more people! Purple Koopa Bro. sees Clyde and Yoshbert walking away and follows.Purple Koopa Bro. sees Clyde and Yoshbert walking away and follows. PKB: Whatcha doin'? Clyde: Going to the hot tub. PKB: Oh. He stops following. Karma heads back up the stairs to her room to shine her shell, 4.13 goes into his room to faint, Player decides to go outside to wait for more people and 3.14 decides to do a crazy dance right in front of 4.13. McBoo hides in his room, ready to scare the next person who passes him. Purple Koopa Bro. walks past McBoo and faints after being scared. Player: YAY! MORE PEOPLE! 4.13 faints again while everyone else runs downstairs and see Flame and Baby Clyde. Clyde: FLAME?! He faints. Karma smiles, nods, and leads Baby Clyde and Flame away. Clyde wakes up. Clyde: Why did he have to come here? McBoo: He was invited. Me: Actually, no he wasn't. McBoo: Oh. Purple Koopa Bro. awakens and sees that he has to go down 60 stairs to get to his room. He decides to roll, and does.Karma watches him roll past her. She pushes Flame into her room. Karma: We have to share rooms. Flame frowns. Flame: I don't want to share. Karma: Too bad. She slaps him and leads Baby Clyde downstairs again. She pushes him into the nursery, where Mrs. P is. She then goes to her and Flame's room to see Flame has knocked over all of her stuff and replaced it with his. Karma: Hey! Flame: What? Karma: That was my User Olympics trophy! You could've broke it! (pointing at the other counter) That is your side! Flame: You use it! Karma frowns, but does take her stuff to the other side. McBoo has been watching. McBoo: I don't think they will be friends very soon. Teehee... Clyde and Yoshbert return from the hot tub and see Purple Koopa Bro. at the bottom of the steps. They wake him up. Clyde leads him and Yoshbert up the steps. PKB goes to a purple room and falls asleep and Yoshbert shares 3.14 and 4.13's room, much to 4.13's dismay. Player gets a room that looks like SR388 and Toadtool shares PKB's room. They see that it is now time to go to bed and they do. Category:Fanon Vacation Category:Episodes